Fionna and Marshall Lee
by harleyrae17
Summary: Fionna and Marshall have been friends for a very long time, and Marshall has been trying to suppress his feelings for a while. Basically a love story. Rated M for future content. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever. So...yeah, I hope you all enjoy it. Leave comments please. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ugh, how is it possible to not have anything red to eat?

Damn it."

It was another rainy day in Aaa and Marshall Lee had, yet

again, broken into Fionna and Cake's tree house. Although

technically it was his first. Marshall loved overcast and

rainy days, they were some of the few times when he could

actually leave during the day. However those were the days

when he'd get restless and wander. Eventually he had

floated towards the treehouse and decided to bug his

favorite adventuring duo. Once he'd managed to sneak in

through one of the secret passages, that only he knows

about, he noticed that neither Fionna nor Cake was there.

That's around the time when he started digging around in

the kitchen.

"Where are they?" He wondered aloud, then thought to

himself, "Peeps is gonna think I'm crazy if I keep talking to

myself."

It was another fifteen minutes or so until he finally heard

Cake's, oh so very large, paws coming toward the treehouse.

He was still in the kitchen when he finally heard the door

swing open and hit the wall with a large THUD, followed by

a lot of growling and grunting from Cake. Marshall floated

around the corner and into the living room to find Cake

laying a passed out Fionna on the sofa. Hurriedly, he

approached the sofa and said,

"Holy shit Cake, what happened?"

Marshall Lee found himself overwhelmed with fear for

Fionna's wellbeing. Lately the king of the nightosphere had

found his thoughts riddled with Fionna. He didn't understand it, he had noticed that she was getting older. Boy had he

noticed, but he tried so hard to smother his adolecent

thoughts. Sometimes it can be hard, especially since he

hasn't gotten laid since he left Ashley. But everytime Fionna

would cross his mind he'd shoo the thoughts away. He had watched Fionna grow since he'd met her at 12 yrs old to now,

a week before her 18th birthday, and he loved her; in a

sisterly way...He thinks.

"Sweet babies Marshall! I didn't see you there!"

"Obviously, what happened?"

"Now don't you cop an attitude with me boy. "

Marshall Lee was becoming very impatient, Fionna wasn't

moving but he could hear her breathing.

"Look Cake, I'm sorry. Now can you please tell me what happened?"

"Hmph, well we were in the ice kingdom. See Ice Queen was

holding gumball hostage and being desperate and junk. So

we bust in there but it turns out that she took this stuff that

he was working on so that cinnamon bun could sleep at

night without losing her globbing mind. So she throws this

junk at Fionna, but it fell on both of them. We got out of there,

Gumball said it would wear off in a few hours. Gunter

promised to watch Ice Queen too."

Thank goodness she's gonna be okay, a great relief flooded

over Marshall Lee. He felt a smile slowly spreading across

his face. He didn't want Cake to notice his obnoxious grin,

so he drifted back into the kitchen.

"Hey Cake, are all of the preparations ready yet?"

But no one answered him, he peeked his head around the

corner and said,

"Cake?"

Then he realized why no one had responded. Cake had fallen

asleep on the table. Marshall laughed and decided to be nice

before left, by carrying them to bed. He started with Cake,

who was a very heavy sleeper. He dropped her into her

drawer as gently as he could, then went back downstairs

for Fionna.

"Hmmphmm."

Fionna on the other hand, was a very squirmy sleeper. Not

to mention the fact that she mumbles in her sleep also.

"Mahshm."

Marshall was slow and careful with her, she may be the

toughest girl he had ever met but in his arms she was fragile.

When he got into the bed room he gently placed her into her

bed, far more gently than he'd had with Cake. Then he

tucked her into her bed and turned to leave.

"That's so radical..."

"What was that Fionna?"

He turned around and looked at her and saw that she was

taking in her sleep again. He smirked and started towards

the door. As he drifted home, he noticed a hint of vanilla. He

couldn't place where it was coming from. When he walked

into his house, he took off his shirt and was getting ready to

go to bed for the day. But when he threw his shirt onto the

floor, he noticed the vanilla smell was gone. He picked his

shirt back up and smelled all over it until he found the

source of the smell. It was coming from where Fionna's

head was resting on his chest earlier. It was a very

welcoming feeling, it made him all warm on the inside. Then

he went to bed he wrapped the shirt around his pillow and

let the smell envelope him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I got some good reviews and junk so hers chapter 2! It's a bit shorter but not by much at all. enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was two days later and Marshall woke up in a flash. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He shot straight up and proceeded to fall onto the bed under him.  
"Ouch! Damn it!"  
He said rubbing his head and his back where he had hit the hardest. He was dreaming about Fionna, it had happened before. But they were always about adventuring and junk, completely innocent dreams. But this time...not so innocent. Marshall worked his way towards his bathroom trying to ignore the bulge pulsing in his pants. He began to strip down and turned the water as hot as it could go.  
"What's wrong with me lately? Ugh, she won't get out of my head."  
Stepping into the shower he let the steam surround him. He dunked his head under the water and looked down at the water cascading around him, and pulling his head back up he noticed the steam dancing around him. It almost resembled...  
"No, no. Stop it. Stop thinking about her that way!"  
But his mind was spinning, it almost felt as if his heart was racing. Closing his eyes he reached his hand down, propping his other hand against the wall. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to Fionna. When all of the sudden-  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
"Marshall?"  
"Where is that big ol' booger?"  
It sounded like Fionna and cake had broken into his house, again. Fuck! He turned off the shower, stepped out, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out into the living room because he figured hovering would be inappropriate considering his choice of outfit, or lack thereof.  
"What's up losers? I was in the middle of something." Boy was he.  
Fionna's face started to turn a very delightful shade of pink, this made Marshall smile. He put on his sexiest half-smirk and said,  
"Fionna, your face is turning red. You know how much I love red..."  
Marshall then found himself getting slapped across the face by a very upset Cake.  
"What the flub is up with you both trying to mess with my bread and butter?" He exclaimed, remembering the time he tricked fionna into thinking he was dying. Then received another slap from Cake who yelled;  
"NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT DIRTY TALK! FIONNA DOESNT WANT TO HEAR THAT! DO YOU FIONNA?"  
Cake had out Fionna on the spot, as she has a habit of doing. Fionna's face lit up brighter than before as she began shuffling her feet. Marshall interjected by saying,  
"I almost dropped my damn towel! I imagine you'd feel stronger anger about that than my dirty words, right? Maybe you should think before slapping someone practically naked, TWICE!"  
Cake flared her tail and walked away irritated. Fionna then cleared her throat, her face still red but fading, and began to speak,  
"Um, Gumball told us to tell you that he, uh, he needs you to help him with some kind of something..."  
She trailed off not making eye contact, still uncomfortable from the earlier exchange. Marshall was a little confused,  
"What? Wait, what does he need from me?"  
Cake made a throat clearing noise and then winked at Marshall in a very obvious way.  
"Oh!" Marshall said nonchalantly, "I remember now, alright. I'll get dressed and head over there."  
Cake nodded and Fionna attempted to nod but as her head was facing down and she didn't want to raise it, it was more of a wobble. Then they walked out the door. Marshall went back to his room and got dressed, grabbed his axe bass and looked out the window. It was just past dust so he could leave without his umbrella. He made is way toward the candy kingdom.

* * *

**Im leaving thursday for a speech tournament in San Antonio, TX so seven hours in a car...BET YOUR BOTTOM THAT ILL BE WORKING ON MORE! Next chapter will be Fionna's perspective!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with more! Alrighty I won't drag this out. This Chapter is from Fionna's perspective. Please comment, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Fionna and Cake we're walking back to the tree house. Fionna looked up and saw Marshall floating in the opposite direction, towards the candy kingdom. Fionna let out a small sigh. Cake looked at her worried and said,  
"Sugar baby, what's the matter? You're being very quiet."  
Fionna didn't know how to answer, how could she tell Cake about how she had been thinking about Marshall? How could she explain how seeing him makes her heart guts squeeze up? How to explain that when he floats into her thoughts she gets all giggly and happy? Fionna knew that she couldn't explain that to Cake. Cake can't stand that vampire king, or at least most of the time she can't. Fionna would tell her, I mean she can't just keep it in forever! But tonight was not the night. So Fionna just said,  
"Just real tired. That's all."  
"Alright, Fi. When we get back to the tree house I'll make you my sleepy time tea!"  
"ACK! I hate tea!"  
At this point they had arrived back at the tree house. Cake held the door for Fionna and said,  
"You're gonna drink my tea and got to bed, grumpy head!"  
Fionna giggled at Cake's rhyme and climbed up the ladder into the living room. She threw her backpack and sword onto the floor and threw herself onto the sofa. She pulled her bunny hat off and threw it on the ground,  
"Hey! I am sitting here."  
Fionna looked over and saw BMO on the ground with her hat over (His? Her?) face.  
"Oh, I'm sorry BMO!"  
"It is fine. This is mine now!"  
And then BMO ran off, Fionna would get her hat back later. Cake began to call from the kitchen,  
"Fi! Tea is ready!"  
"Ugh. I don't want it!"  
And then Fionna snuck upstairs before Cake could begin fussing. She pulled back her covers and began getting ready for bed. She started by brushing her hair, it was growing back in nicely! It was shoulder length now and the ends aren't all burnt up any more, that elemental flame prince burnt it up real bad.* Then Fionna kicked off her mary-janes and pulled off her socks. She could hear Cake scurrying around downstairs and fussing. She rolled her eyes and stood up, she went to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas. Walking back to the bed she pulled off her shirt, unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground.  
She looked down and examined her body, but it's kinda hard to tell if it looks good with no other humans to compare it to...but she thought it was nice. She had curves but not too many, and she was also in really good shape.  
"Man! If I could walk around in my underwear all the time...I think I'd be waaaaaaay happier. But Cake would flip!"  
She slipped her feet into her footsie pajamas and buttoned it up her chest. She couldn't button it all the way over her chest because she had grown in the six years she'd had them. Then she crawled in her bed and got all snuggled up in her covers. She closed her eyes but all she could see was Marshall, wrapped in his towel earlier. She just wanted to reach out and touch his chest, snuggle into his bare skin. Fionna fell asleep thinking about Marshall.

* * *

*Refer to the Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake comics by Kaboom!

**Okay I hope you liked chapter 3! Like I said, comment and review please! The next one is Marshall Lee's perspective again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it feels like it's been forever! Sorry guys I've been busy with school and stuff, plus I just finished reading the fiery heart. Needless to say, I'm an emotional wreck. Oh well, gotta get over myself and focus on you guys! so bam boom here you go.**

**P.s. It's Marshall's perspective!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Marshall was drifting back towards the candy kingdom, as he floated he began to strum his bass. He closed his eyes trying to decide on a song to play, he was feeling kind of old-school. He began playing and humming a little, as he couldn't exactly remember all of the words. He let his mind relax and only focus on the song.  
"I wanna publish 'zines,  
And rage against machines.  
I wanna pierce my tounge,  
it doesn't hurt it feels fine."  
As he approached Gumball's castle, he stopped singing and slung his axe over his shoulder. He floated up to the balcony and made his way into the building.  
If you didn't know Gumball, walking in this castle would be pretty confusing. It's was very...pink. In fact if Marshall didn't know any better, he'd assume that it belonged to a princess. Marshall chuckled at the thought of Gumball as a princess, long pink hair and junk. That'd be something. Looking around Marshall couldn't find the prince, eventually though he began to smell pastries. Marshall followed his nose to the kitchen. Walking in the first thing he saw was Bubba facing the oven covered in flour.  
"Hey there, your highness."  
Gumball shot straight up spilling some of the icing as he did.  
"Geez Marshall, the polite thing to do when entering a room is to knock!"  
"Oh I'm so sorry princess!"  
Gumball rolled his eyes  
"Ha ha, very mature of you. You know for a king, you lack sophistication."  
"Whatever you say, so how goes the baking?"  
Gumball began to giggle with excitement,  
"Oh it's going so well! When Cake came to me with this request, I wasn't so sure if I could pull it off! It should be ready for the big day!"  
Only five days left, Marshall still had to figure out what his contribution would be. All is the sudden Marshall heard loud footsteps, he and Gumball turned to the window to see one of the Gumball guardians peering through.  
UNDEAD INTRUDER! UNDEAD INTRUDER! PRINCE ARE YOU OKAY?  
"Ugh you're so loud! And a little late on the jump. If I was in danger, it'd probably be too late to help me now!"  
SORRY!  
"Just go back to your post!"  
Marshall started for the door as the guardian walked back toward the perimeter,  
"Well it's been fun but I got other shizz to take care of on this lovely evening. So long your highness."  
At this Marshall bowed dramatically and floated out of the door. Marshall flew out of the nearest window and headed for the tree house. Once he arrived he'd landed on his feet and reached for the door knob.  
"Wait, I should knock. I don't live here anymore...Damn it! I'm talking to myself again!"  
He sighed in spite of himself and knocked on the door. From upstairs he heard a lot of banging and footsteps, he giggled. The girls hated having to get up to open the door. He looked through the window on the door and saw Fionna climbing down the ladder, she turned and saw Marshall's face and began to blush. She walked up and opened the door. Marshall smirked and began to say,  
"I know, I know. Why is this gorgeous and sexy vampire at my door? We'll let me tell ya I-"  
He stopped and focused on Fionna. Her hair was down, and he rarely got to see it down. It was hanging at her shoulders, sort of disheveled but in a sexy way. He had never noticed how beautiful the color was; like melted gold, and with the moon light shining on it, it almost looked like it was sparkling. He quickly tried to shake those thoughts from his mind,  
"Wait, what was I saying?"  
She smirked and leaned up against the door frame and said,  
"Something along the lines of how gorgeous and sexy you are."  
She was posed in a very suggestive way, which made Marshall return with his own equally charming smirk. He leaned closer and propped his arms up on the frame on either side if her,  
"So you agree then?"  
"Agree to what?"  
"How sexy I am."  
"I never said that."  
"Yeah but you're not denying it either, and for the record you're looking pretty sexy yourself."  
Fionna blushed and looked up at him leaning over her. Then she evaluated the situation and realized how heated it had become. She stepped back and ran her hands through her hair,  
"So, um what are you doing here?"  
Marshall had a full smile at this point,  
"Super bored, wanted to hang out. What are you lovely ladies up to tonight?"  
"Just watching a movie on BMO."  
"Not Heat Signature again?"  
"Hey I love that movie!" Said Fionna defending her favorite movie. Marshall laughed,  
"That's because it's the ONLYmovie you've ever seen. One day I'm gonna find you some real movies to watch, movies I grew up with!" Marshall's face darkened on this comment, he hated thinking back on his childhood. He usually avoided the topic all together, why had he just brought it up with Fionna?  
Noticing his mood change Fionna invited him in, she started up the ladder as he floated up behind her. She wanted to lighten the mood so she said,  
"You know if I remember correctly, you used to love heat signature too!"  
She noticed a smile playing on his lips as he said,  
"Yeah, that was before the sixteenth time! Or was it the seventeenth?"  
"It was the seventeenth." She said smiling, and this point he had a full blown smile too. As he put his axe bass leaning against the wall, he walked over to the sofa and said,  
"Ah yes, the seventeenth. Worst night of my life." He propped his legs up on the table in front of him and put his arms behind his head. Cake looked over at him and said,  
"So, how are things?"  
Marshall looked over at her and said,  
"Oh, everything is good on my end."  
Fionna looked at them both confused,  
"Cake, since when do you care about anything to do with Marshall?" She cocked her head to the side. Cake scrambled for a lie, Marshall rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Cake.  
"Cake and I have gotten really close. She finally realized that I'm not a horrifying demon creature bent on draining her blood. Well not totally." He smirked and leaned over toward Cake, "Isn't that right, strawberry short Cake?"  
Cake fought down a hiss and said through her teeth,  
"Yeah for sure."  
Fionna shrugged and accepted it and walked into the kitchen for a snack. Cake began to growl and pushed Marshall off of her,  
"Oh, boy. I am so gonna get you for that."  
Marshall laughed before getting comfortable again.

* * *

**I hope you all loved it! And boy would it be swell if I could get some fan art, I really need a cover for this story! *wink wink* *NUDGE NUDGE* so yeah...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys, sorry about the wait on this one. I've been really busy, any way please review and comment and all that jazz :) Fionna's perspective btw**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Most of the night from that point was spent watching heat signature and hanging out as buds. Since Cake had said that her and Marshall were close now, Fionna let them sit near each other and sat on the other side of Marshall. Ever now and then she'd catch him looking at her and he would turn away, and more often than that she would get caught looking at him. It was a new feeling to her. After the movie ended, Marshall left. Fionna and Cake were ready to go to bed so they got up and made their way to the stairs and Fionna noticed that Marshall had left his axe base leaning up against the wall. She grabbed it and Cake said,

"What are you doing with that girl? It could possess some kind of weird dark magic!"

Fionna rolled her eyes,

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to bring it to Marshall."

Cake put on a fake smile and nestled into her drawer. Cake hated the idea of Fionna going to Marshall's alone although Fionna had no idea why, Marshall didn't require blood to live and they're best friends so he'd never try to suck her red anyway. But Fionna knew that Cake only wanted to look out for her so it was okay. Fionna settled into bed and her dreams of tall, dark, bass players. The next morning Fionna stretched and ran her fingers through her hair, she looked across the room and noticed the axe bass laying against the wall. She jumped to her feet and dressed quickly, then she grabbed the bass and jumped down the ladder. She didn't notice Cake on her way out, she must be with MoChro. Fionna ran to Marshall's cave. She knocked on the door,

"Marshall? Hey you left your bass at the tree house!"

She heard a groan and footsteps getting closer until Marshall opened the door. He was just waking up, his hair was messy, and his clothes disheveled. He groggily said,

"Hm Fionna, to what do I owe this wonderful surprise?"

All he was wearing was pajama bottoms, Fionna couldn't help her eyes drifting down his body. He was muscular, but not gross muscular like muscle prince (He was so gross) Fionna felt something stirring within her, it confused her a great deal.

"Hey Fi," Marshall interrupted her thought, "My eyes are up here, although I know how great I am to look at."

Fionna looked up to his face and saw a playful smirk, she could almost swear she saw a fang poking out of one side of his mouth. It was cute, she found herself smiling at this small feature. Marshall arched an eyebrow at her confused by the sudden smile. She began to giggle, she shook her head and walked past him into his living room. She put his bass on its stand and plopped herself onto his sofa.

"Ugh this is sooooooooo uncomfortable!"

He laughed and replied, "Yeah well I didn't exactly invite you in."

She laid out across the sofa and said, "Oh I'm sorry, I can go."

"You wouldn't do that to me, deprive me of this beautiful face?" He said placing his hand on her cheek.

Her heart began to speed, she had felt adrenaline before, she had felt her heart beating so fast that she could swear it'd jump out of her chest, but this was like a mixture of the two. His hand slid down to her neck, his thumb by her ear. His eyebrows bunched together, he got that confused look on his face again. He leaned in closer and Fionna could feel the color drain from her face, as it was happening time seemed to slow. She closed her eyes tightly and got really tense. Marshall placed his ear against her neck.

"Fionna, are you okay? Your heartbeat is skyrocketing."

She opened her eyes. He was just checking her heart rate! She released the air she had been holding in and relaxed a little though she still felt flushed and her heart wasn't slowing. Suddenly she was nauseous.

"Marshall, I really think I should go."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just feel sick suddenly."

He stepped closer to her, "Fi, I can grab my umbrella and carry you back to the treehouse." T

he closer he got to her, the more nervous she got,

"No! I can do it. I-uh- I'll see you later or something. Oh Glob, I'm sorry!"

Then she wheeled leaving the house and slamming the door. Leaving Marshall standing alone in his living room confused and worried.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it, there's more on the way I promise!**_


End file.
